An autonomous driving system is capable of autonomous driving by recognizing surrounding circumstances and vehicle states, even without a vehicle operator's input, to reach a predetermined destination. Such an autonomous driving system performs the following operations: recognition; determination and path generation; and vehicle control. In the path generation operation, it may be necessary to generate an avoidance path in real time by detecting changes of obstacles, and generate a path to which the kinematic behavior of a vehicle has been applied.
In particular, when an autonomous vehicle attempts a lane change in a downtown area, a traffic congestion section, and an expressway where traffic changes in real time, various dangerous situations may occur, and thus, it is important to generate a safe driving path in consideration of collisions with dynamic obstacles around the vehicle. Therefore, research has continuously been conducted to generate a driving path allowing the autonomous vehicle to stably make a lane change.